Lágrimas de sangre
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: que pasa cuando alguien pierde lo mas importante en su vida y se ve ahogado en un profundo mar de soledad? por favor dejen reviews es muy important para mi saber que piensan para poder mejorar
1. El regreso de Caín

Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic no son míos, estos pertenecen  
a Ayana Itsuki ....  
  
Intro...  
Era una noche bastante turbia, en la niebla solo se distinguían figuras  
negras moviéndose por doquier y lentamente se acercaba una tormenta, Shido  
y Riho habían salido en busca de un nightbreed que se había reportado en  
los suburbios de Yokohama.  
  
development  
De un momento a otro se siente un golpe bastante fuerte en el auto de  
Shido y es ahí cuando su mente rápida se percata que todo era una trampa,  
lo que no sabia es que dicha trampa había sido tendida por Caín y sus  
mascotas...  
(Caín había viajado por todo Japón creando un grupo de poderosos vampiros  
quienes eran sus amigos pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en sus esclavos  
debido al asombroso poder que este le concedió).  
En ese mismo momento Shido hace su arma y salta del auto junto con Riho y  
se preparan para una batalla que saben que no va a ser para nada fácil,  
segundos después y justo antes de que empezara la batalla, en otro auto  
llegan Yayoi y Guni...  
-Yayoi, Guni váyanse de aquí, corren peligro  
-demasiado tarde, mi ejercito de vampiros no los va a dejar salir puesto  
que no quiero que ninguno de Uds. Sobreviva, ves lo que hiciste?, eso pasa  
cuando traicionas al responsable de tu "existencia", en especial sabiendo  
lo poderoso que este puede llegar a ser, pero pensándolo bien, yo nunca he  
sido injusto a la hora de tomar venganza, así que solo los vampiros  
pelearemos en esta ocasión, así que dile a tu "novia" que se prepare...  
en ese momento el rostro de Shido cambió, como de costumbre a la hora de  
pelear, despertó un Shido mas salvaje y lleno tanto de odio como de ira y  
lo mismo le sucedió a Riho, por otro lado, Caín sabía como controlar sus  
emociones por lo cual se mostraba tranquilo y lo que causaba un sentimiento  
de inseguridad en Shido y Riho.  
En tan solo cuestión de segundos, todo un ejercito de vampiros con  
apariencia tenebrosa se encontraban atacando a Riho quien apenas y se  
podía defender ya que la cantidad de atacantes era sin duda elevada, Shido  
al ver esto inmediatamente se propone a ayudar a Riho pero en cada intento,  
Caín aparecía justo frente a el frente, frustrando el rescate de la  
vampiresa, en estas condiciones de pelea era solo cuestión de tiempo antes  
de que Riho sucumbiese ante el poder de semejantes ataques y así fue, Riho  
no había podido enfrentarse a ese ejercito por lo cual los vampiros la  
tomaron cautiva.  
Mientras tanto, Shido y Caín Se encontraban frente a frente, y tan solo con  
verlos a los ojos cualquier persona podría adivinar sus pensamientos,  
pensamientos como el odio mutuo que en estos momentos sentían o la  
confusión de Shido al no saber que pensar de quien una vez fue mas que su  
compañero, pero esto no iba a evitar el combate que estaba a punto de  
efectuarse ya que Caín tenia sed de venganza por la traición de Shido y el  
detective no podía permitir que Caín tomara la vida de la mujer que amaba,  
por lo que ambos dan un gran salto hacia su oponente y empiezan a atacar,  
como era de esperarse lo hicieron de forma gradual intensificando cada vez  
mas el poder de sus ataques hasta llegar a un punto en el que ambos  
estaban usando toda su fuerza, los dos eran muy poderosos por lo cual no  
paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se encontraran seriamente lastimados  
pero esto no les importaba, lo único que querían era seguir atacando hasta  
destrozar a su oponente, además, para los vampiros el dolor nunca fue  
razón suficiente para detener una buena pelea como la que se efectuaba, de  
un momento a otro se desata una gran lluvia cuyo poder se asemejaba cada  
segundo mas al de un diluvio de grandes proporciones, los vampiros,  
cubiertos de heridas y con sus vestimentas casi por completo destrozadas se  
detuvieron un segundo en un leve intento de reunir energías para efectuar  
un último ataque con el poder que les quedaba, con el fin de acabar con el  
combate que lentamente los estaba aniquilando, ambos se miraron fijamente a  
los ojos y corrieron el uno al otro, ágilmente ,Caín se adelanta a realizar  
un ataque rápido y letal pero se lleva una gran sorpresa, Shido había  
desaparecido ante sus ojos para reaparecer detrás de el y dar un golpe  
final acabando con el combate, pero no se dio cuanta que mientras realizaba  
su ataque Caín también le había dado una sorpresa a Shido dando un gran  
golpe en su rostro; ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo cuando de la  
nada aparecen algunos vampiros pertenecientes al ejercito de Caín pero a  
sorpresa de todos no terminan con la vida de Shido sino que por el  
contrario lo único que hacen es tomar el agonizante cuerpo de Caín y  
llevárselo para atender sus heridas, segundos después Yayoi y Guni entran  
en escena tomando a Shido e introduciéndolo en el vehículo de Yayoi para  
llevarlo a casa.  
Al llegar a casa, Yayoi recuesta a Shido sobre la cama, le quita la ropa  
con cuidado y atiende sus múltiples heridas  
-que paso con Riho??? Pregunta Shido al despertarse  
-los vampiros la tomaron cautiva mientras tu peleabas con Caín  
-maldicio... el dolor interrumpe a Shido ya que aun no había logrado  
recuperarse por completo de las heridas causadas durante el combate.  
Esa misma noche, Shido logra pararse de su cama y trata de ir en busca de  
Riho pero no contaba con el hecho de que estaba muy seriamente lastimado y  
aunque no le importaba para nada el dolor que le causaban sus heridas su  
cuerpo físicamente no aguanto mas y lo dejo inconsciente tirado al fondo de  
un callejón oscuro, Yayoi y Guni al darse cuanta de su ausencia de  
inmediato se aventuraron a las calles en busca de su amigo, arriesgando  
todo cuanto tenían pues eran conscientes de que los vampiros aun andaban  
cerca, tras unas horas de ardua búsqueda por toda la ciudad de Yokohama,  
Yayoi da con el cuerpo de Shido quien aun se encontraba con vida para su  
fortuna, lo llevan de nuevo a casa y después de revisarlo de nuevo se  
dispusieron a hablar de lo sucedido; y tras unas horas de discusión  
llegaron a un acuerdo de que Shido apenas terminara de sanar iría en busca  
de su amor sin importar lo que suceda ya que para el lo importante no era  
su propia supervivencia sino la integridad de la persona que mas quería en  
el mundo... 


	2. Recuerdos

Intro chapter 2  
  
Ya ha pasado una semana desde el secuestro de Riho, y Shido aun no tiene  
idea de su paradero, Yayoi como cosa rara empieza a aprovecharse de la  
ausencia de Riho para tratar de acercarse lentamente a Shido quien se da  
cuenta de esto y trata de alejarse un poco, razón por la cual salía  
inmediatamente después del anochecer a las calles a buscar pistas sobre el  
paradero de Riho y llegaba segundos antes del amanecer para tener el menor  
contacto posible con Yayoi ya que tiene miedo de ser tentado y caer en sus  
brazos, el mas que nadie sabe que eso es posible , es decir, y por que  
no??? Yayoi es inteligente, bonita y siempre ha estado tras Shido,  
obviamente Shido no quiere ni siquiera considerar la idea ya que en el  
fondo esta conciente del amor que siente por Riho y que es correspondido...  
  
Una de aquellas noches en las que Shido salió a buscar a Riho recordó algo  
que sucedió durante la época en la cual estuvo con Caín, recordó que una  
noche después de haber causado problemas en un nido salieron huyendo y  
encontraron el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, una vieja iglesia abandonada  
en los suburbios de Yokohama, aquella noche después de librarse de los  
vampiros, por desagradable que parezca, hicieron de ese sitio algo muy  
especial para ellos, y de ese momento en adelante por un tiempo, lo  
empezaron a llamar hogar.  
Después de recordar esto, Shido considero la posibilidad de que Riho podría  
encontrarse en este lugar, así que de inmediato se dirigió hacia allá.  
Cuando Shido llego a dicha iglesia no encontró un ejercito de vampiros y  
mucho menos a Riho pero igualmente encontró algo muy interesante, encontró  
un ataúd sobre el altar, el sabia perfectamente que aquel ataúd pertenecía  
a Caín así que se acerco lentamente teniendo en cuanta la posibilidad de  
que este se encontrara allí, en el momento en el cual toca el ataúd se da  
cuenta que estaba vacío ya que siempre pudo sentir la presencia de Caín  
estando relativamente cerca, además siempre pudo sentir su respiración  
cuando el se encontraba en el ataúd, pero sabia que Caín estaba en la  
iglesia por el olor que emitía y que para el era una gran señal de su  
presencia, era difícil para cualquier persona normal pero para Shido  
resultaba fácil ya que en cualquier lugar distinguía aquel olor a muerte y  
a sangre coagulada característico de su abrigo, una vieja gabardina negra  
llena de manchas intimidantes ya que demostraban la experiencia que tenia  
para asesinar.  
-Sal de donde estés, se que estas aquí  
-impresionante como siempre – dice Caín mientras sale de su escondite – de  
hecho, con el tiempo deja de ser impresionante...  
-donde esta Riho??? – pregunta Shido – déjala ir!!!  
-no te preocupes, esta bien la verdad últimamente nos hemos confabulado mas  
de lo que imaginas, tu mas que nadie sabes lo pesada que ha sido nuestra  
relación pero por lo menos ya me habla sin usar su característico sarcasmo  
o su humor negro en cada oración que pronuncia, de hecho, ya tuvimos una  
profunda conversación sobre ti y sobre nuestra relación jajajajajajaja  
ambos sabían que un combate en este momento podría resultar fatal para los  
dos ya que ninguno se ha podido recuperar de las heridas graves sufridas en  
el ultimo encuentro y Shido en especial sabe que no puede morir en este  
momento, por lo menos no hasta rescatar a Riho y verla así sea por ultima  
vez así que simplemente decide seguir discutiendo con Caín ya que hasta  
ahora era todo lo que tenia con respecto al secuestro.  
  
"déjate de juegos y dime donde esta ahora "  
"Esta bien te dire algo al respecto, esta debajo de esta iglesia pero  
tienes que hallar la manera correcta de entrar y después lidiar con mi  
ejercito de vampiros crees que esto es posible???"  
"Si"  
"Porque???"  
"porque la amo y lo sabes"  
"jajajajajaja – se burla Caín mientras desaparece en la oscuridad"  
"Caín !!!! Caín!!!!!!" 


	3. Escape: Una ilusión efímera

Chapter 3 escape, una ilusión efímera...  
  
Shido permaneció inmóvil observando como las sombras prácticamente  
devoraban a Caín, el estaba desesperado por encontrar a Riho y acababa de  
perder la única opción que había tenido en toda la semana para  
recuperarla, ya no sabia que hacer y todavía tenia a Yayoi encima, por  
otro lado ya sabia donde estaba Riho y aunque no tenia idea de cómo  
recatarla por lo menos ya tenia un punto de partida.  
Bajo la iglesia en el sitio en el que Caín tenia cautiva a Riho era un  
lugar oscuro y bastante húmedo, ella estaba atada de manos y piernas y  
colgada en una pared bastante sucia, por lo cual la ropa de Riho ya estaba  
rasgada y llena de barro...  
-ya suéltame Caín  
-jajajajaja – se burla Caín mientras se acerca lentamente a Riho,  
después, le acaricia la cara y trata de besarla, por lo que ella le voltea  
el rostro. Y se mueve desesperadamente en un vano intento de escape.  
-Riho era una vampiresa muy poderosa pero las ataduras que la mantenían  
cautiva lo eran aun mas y aunque lograra librarse de ellas aun tenía que  
encargarse de las mascotas de Caín.  
Unos minutos después de lo sucedido Caín decide subir a su ataúd a  
descansar por causa del repentino amanecer, Riho no tenia problemas con el  
sol ya que como lo dije anteriormente se encuentran debajo de una iglesia  
y por ende la luz del sol no la alcanza, pero tampoco los demás vampiros  
eran afectados en ese lugar por lo cual Caín dejaba dos vampiros  
encargados de cuidar a su prisionera durante el día, uno se hallaba en la  
puerta del recinto y el otro la cuidaba de cerca...  
Después de horas de moverse, Riho logra liberarse de sus ataduras en los  
pies...  
-oye tu acércate...-dice Riho refiriéndose al vampiro que la cuidaba de  
cerca – quieres hacer negocios???  
-siempre seré fiel a Caín, no te imaginas lo que el ha hecho por mi –  
responde el vampiro negativamente  
-y no te imaginas lo que haré yo si me ayudas  
-mmm eso suena....interesante-susurra el vampiro a los oídos de Riho  
Riho rápidamente amarra al vampiro con los pies y antes de que este  
llamara a su compañero, lo asesina de un gran golpe el cual lo deja sin  
cabeza, con los pies libre le fue mas fácil liberarse también de manos,  
salta hacia la entrada donde se encontró frente a frente con el otro  
vampiro el cual sabia del asombroso poder de Riho por lo cual simplemente  
se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Caín, lo  
despertó y le informo de lo sucedido, en ese instante, el mismo Caín se  
encargo de asesinar al vampiro en castigo por haber permitido el escape  
de Riho, se paro e inmediatamente salió en busca de ella, el sabia que  
ella no había salido porque el sol aun estaba afuera. Busco por todas  
partes y sin embargo no la pudo encontrar, por desgracia para el, no  
faltaba mas de una hora para el amanecer y aun no la encontraba.  
Riho se encontraba en el lugar menos esperado, cuando Caín despertó ella  
estaba en la parte de arriba de la iglesia y en el momento en el que bajo  
a buscarla, ella se acostó en el ataúd esperando no ser descubierta, lo  
cual dio resultado, apenas anocheció, todos los vampiros cometieron el  
grave error de salir a buscarla y no dejar a nadie en la iglesia  
oportunidad que Riho aprovecho para salir del lugar, ella estaba bastante  
débil y lastimada a causa del trato recibido durante el cautiverio por lo  
cual no estaba en condiciones de moverse rápidamente pero ella era  
bastante inteligente así que supo como moverse sin ser descubierta, unas  
horas después y a unas ocho cuadras de la iglesia, Caín logro hallar a  
Riho, fue a ella quien se encontraba recostada en una pared descansando,  
la aprisiono contra la pared, la miro a los ojos y le dijo "buen intento  
pero aun no es suficiente para escapar de mi" Riho al comprender la  
magnitud de la situación trato de huir de nuevo y con lagrimas en los ojos  
le da un gran golpe a Caín quien permanece inmóvil unos segundos, el solo  
se estaba divirtiendo un poco y disfrutando de la emoción de la cacería,  
después lentamente se dirigió a ella quien estaba tratando de moverse  
cada vez mas rápido sin resultado, la alcanzó, la golpeó fuertemente y la  
dejo inconsciente, después llamo a un par de vampiros para que se  
encargaran de llevarla de nuevo al lugar del cautiverio.  
Fue un gran intento pero aparentemente aun falta bastante para que Riho  
sea libre ¿cuál será el objetivo de Caín? Que pretende con el secuestro  
de Riho? Si quiere hacer sufrir a Shido, ¿por qué no ha asesinado a la  
vampiresa? Al parecer solo quiere disfrutar la lenta agonía de la pareja y  
aun que lo ha logrado hasta ahora cuanto durara con el control de la  
situación?  
Se que no esta muy bueno pero hago lo mejor que puedo por favor dejen  
reviews!!!! 


	4. Tu reflejo en el agua

Chapter 4: tu reflejo en el agua...  
Intro......  
  
Las noches solían ser bastante frías y oscuras, mas de lo normal por la  
ausencia de Riho, quien siempre fue una amante bastante reservada pero muy  
profunda, Shido cada vez mas extrañaba sus miradas penetrantes y sus besos  
apasionados rompiendo el silencio de la soledad, el nunca entendió por  
completo a Riho, pero si estaba seguro de algo, era de que aunque nunca lo  
demostró abiertamente, lo amaba, el lo sabia, y la razón de esto es que  
siempre que la tocaba, su corazón se exaltaba y por un momento parecía que  
podía latir, y es de saberse que un latido no se miente, puede que ambos  
sean vampiros, aparentemente secos y fríos pero entre mas firme parece el  
gran castillo, mas rápido es consumido por el dolor y la agonía.  
Development........  
En aquel momento, se encontraba Shido melancólico observando el reflejo de  
la luna en un lago a las afueras de Yokohama, donde por mas de una vez,  
compartió momentos extraordinarios con Riho, a simple vista se podía saber  
lo que pensaba, de su rostro salían expresiones llenas de dolor, miedo,  
odio y desesperación, se estaba volviendo loco, por su cabeza solo pasaban  
pensamientos tormentosos o recuerdos felices junto a ella, aquella  
tranquilidad y serenidad característica en el había desaparecido, Shido  
puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, agarro su pelo lo mas duro que pudo y se  
recostó a la orilla del lago, después empezó a sentir voces dentro de su  
cabeza, voces conocidas, las voces de Riho y Yayoi riñendo por el como era  
de costumbre, y después solo la voz de Riho, recordaba aquella batalla con  
Caín que tuvo como consecuencia la transformación de Riho y recordaba todas  
las veces que ella lo acompaño en busca de nightbreeds sin importar lo que  
le hubiese podido pasar, su amor era incondicional y puro pero...el sabia  
perfectamente lo manipulador que era Caín así que no podía bajo ninguna  
circunstancia estar seguro de lo que ocurría en aquella capilla, que podía  
hacer? Tenia que lidiar con un ejercito de vampiros que aunque disminuían  
con el tiempo por los frecuentes ataques de Riho o  
  
asesinados por Caín, el sabia que no podría contra todos ellos, además  
tenia la constante preocupación por lo que Caín le pudiera hacer a Riho, lo  
conocia, por lo cual estaba seguro que Riho estaba viva pero no a salvo.  
  
La inseguridad de Shido crecía con cada segundo que pasaba y estaba  
empezando a perder sus reflejos, se hacia lento, la falta del sueño en el  
día estaba prácticamente acabando con sus poderes, el sabia que por lo  
menos esta vez no se podía dejar vencer por ningún motivo, pero, en estas  
condiciones seria capaz de enfrentarse a Caín? Y aunque pudiese, que haría  
con el resto de los vampiros? La situación no pintaba nada bien para Shido,  
sabia que la paciencia de Caín tenia un limite y que si no actuaba pronto,  
podría arrepentirse por el resto de su existencia  
Esa misma noche llega Shido a su hogar y encuentra a Yayoi y Guni  
esperándolo preocupadas, pero el notaba en Yayoi algo extraño, tenia una  
mirada que inspiraba todo menos confianza, y el ya sospechaba que Yayoi en  
el fondo quería deshacerse de Riho para poder quedarse con el, pero sin  
embargo le preocupaba y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz  
y si la única manera para lograrlo era esta, tenia que resignarse y  
ayudarlo a encontrar a Riho así estuviera muriendo de dolor......así que se  
decidió, le ayudaría a encontrar a la mujer que amaba, contuvo las lagrimas  
que intentaban escapar de sus ojos, sonrió hipócritamente para ocultar sus  
sentimientos por el apuesto vampiro que la miraba fijamente  
(analíticamente) para tratar de descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones, y se  
acerco a el, le dio un gran abrazo y le prometió que no iba a descansar  
hasta encontrar a la mujer responsable de su sufrimiento pero no para  
vengarse, sino para recuperar la integridad de quien amaba... 


	5. Secretos

Chapter 5 : Secretos...  
  
Yayoi no podía aguantar mas, el deterioro de Shido la tenia  
acabada a ella también, hasta Guni se había dado cuenta por  
lo que estaba preocupada, al principio simplemente lloraba  
por las noches en secreto, pero ahora aunque no lloraba casi,  
había dejado de comer y su estado físico empeoraba con los  
días, por increíble que parezca, el secuestro de Riho había  
afectado profundamente a Yayoi, pero no de una manera  
directa, sino mas bien por el hecho de ver destrozado al  
hombre de sus sueños por una ilusión frustrada y que no  
estaba relacionada con ella.  
  
Yayoi por un momento al principio llego a pensar que lo de  
Riho no afectaría casi a Shido, pensó, que con el tiempo no  
le vería mayor importancia y ella tendría la oportunidad de  
saltar ante sus ojos y ofrecerle una nueva vida, pero se dio  
cuenta que no fue así, que su relación era en serio y de que  
al parecer nunca tendría la menor oportunidad de recibir  
siquiera una milésima del amor que Shido y Riho compartían,  
era aterrador verla en ese estado, y aunque ella sabia del  
amor existente entre ellos nunca se imaginó que alcanzaría  
tales dimensiones, es mas, ella llego a pensar que el turno  
de ella llegaría tarde o temprano pero no llego y por lo que  
sucedió, se resigno a que nunca llegaría.  
  
Su mirada parecía perderse en el camino a algún lado, no  
podía con la soledad que la acechaba, su rostro ya ni  
siquiera reflejaba sus emociones, sus movimientos eran  
torpes, su presencia imperceptible y su respiración lenta, ha  
tenido el corazón roto antes, pero esto era serio de verdad  
amaba profundamente a este hombre, tanto como para sacrificar  
su felicidad por la de el.  
  
Shido se había dado cuenta de ello y cometió el peor error  
que un hombre puede cometer, sintió lástima y trato de  
acercarse a ella, Yayoi inevitablemente se dio cuenta de ello  
por lo que se sintió aun peor, pero al darse cuanta que de  
todas maneras le importaba, le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a  
llorar en su pecho, era la primera vez que lo hacia y mas de  
esta manera, a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca lo había  
sentido tan cerca, ella quería que ese abrazo durara para  
siempre y durante este, ella recupero de nuevo su mirada y  
las expresiones en su rostro, se le notaba la tristeza y la  
nostalgia aunque en ese momento disfrutara de la situación  
ese abrazo no duraría mucho.  
  
Así como Shido nunca entendió por completo a Riho con quien  
compartía algo tan especial, mucho menos pudo entender a  
Yayoi, por sus cambios tan repentinos de personalidad, sus  
actitudes y sus sentimientos, fue allí cuando el vampiro  
comprendió por primera vez que el corazón de una mujer es un  
profundo mar de secretos que tal vez nunca entenderá. 


	6. Un nuevo aire de esperanza

Chapter 6:  
Un ultimo encuentro antes del final  
  
Shido recibe una carta y extrañado se apresura a abrirla,  
era de Caín, la reconoció apenas la abrió, pues su escritura  
era roja y el papel en el que estaba escrita era negro, la  
letra usada en ella era hermosa y su contenido extraño,  
aparentemente lo citaba a un encuentro con el, solos los tres  
obviamente con Riho, en la carta, Caín le pide asistir al  
cementerio de la ciudad de Yokohama después de la media  
noche, como era de esperarse no le importo absolutamente nada  
y cumplió las instrucciones dadas en la carta.  
(Esa noche): Shido había llegado al cementerio, la niebla se  
hacia cada vez mas densa sobre las sepulturas, el cielo negro  
se nublaba indicando la próxima llegada de la lluvia (casi  
cada encuentro nocturno de Shido y Caín se desarrolla en esas  
condiciones) el oscuro paisaje era aterrador y no se  
observaba una sola estrella en el firmamento, Caín estaba  
esperando ya en el lugar indicado, y Riho estaba inmóvil  
recostada sobre un árbol, su mirada perdida reflejaba a la  
perfección la oscuridad de su alma, su delgada silueta  
contrastaba con su larga cabellera con la cual el viento se  
divertía un poco, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y su ropa  
destrozada, al sentir Riho la presencia de Shido en aquel  
lugar, levanta la mirada llena de júbilo y sin poder  
contenerse, el llanto le fue inevitable, lo mismo le sucedió  
a el, pero aun no estaba libre, Caín solo quería demostrar  
que Riho estaba viva y así Shido tratara de rescatarla la  
zona estaba inundada en vampiros, y claramente no lograrían,  
al principio Shido creyó que se trataba de una trampa, pero  
después se dio cuenta de que no era así ya que el sabia que  
Caín lo conocía y que a el no se le ocurriría una idea tan  
estúpida como la de tenderle una trampa a Shido ya que el era  
un hombre de mente abierta y seguramente hallaría la forma de  
escapar, como sea, Shido observo la situación mohíno y  
extrañado de la crueldad de Caín se resigno a dejar pasar  
esta oportunidad empezó a sentir un devaneo profundo que  
extrañaba las caricias de su amor.  
De un momento a otro Caín le hizo saber a Shido la razón del  
encuentro, aparentemente el todavía sentía algo especial por  
el y no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir de esa manera,  
pero no se iba a ablandar, esto solo significaba que los iba  
a dejar pasar un rato a solas, en el cementerio, con la  
condición de que si trataban de hacer algo como escapar, los  
vampiros asesinarían a Riho.  
La pareja se puso frente a frente y antes de cruzar palabra  
lo primero que hacen es darse un beso apasionadamente, como  
si nunca lo hubieran hecho, después se abrazan y empiezan a  
darse suaves caricias, Shido le dice a Riho, "te extrañe  
bastante", y ella lo mira y le dice "yo también", Shido  
rápidamente comprueba el estado de Riho verificando que no  
haya heridas mortales o lastimaduras graves, pero debido al  
gran poder curativo que poseen los vampiros, lo único que  
encuentra son leves rasguños alrededor de su cuerpo, y  
moretones en su rostro y sus piernas, "que bueno que estas  
bien" Caín quien se encontraba a una distancia considerable  
observando, no lo soporta mas y da la orden de que los  
separen y se lleven a Riho, los vampiros al hacer esto,  
notaron que Shido aun la tenia de la mano fuertemente  
sujetada y no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, Caín interviene y  
le dice "piensa bien lo que vas a hacer" Shido al escuchar  
estas palabras le da un ultimo beso a Riho y le susurra al  
oído "regresare por ti"  
Ella lo mira sonriente y se deja llevar dudosa de los  
vampiros después de esto, Shido se retira del cementerio y  
comienza a pensar en lo sucedido, a el llega un nuevo aire de  
esperanza para continuar en la lucha contra la soledad y  
encontrar el momento apropiado para recuperar a Riho en su  
vida, Shido aun no comprendía la intención de Caín pero si  
estaba seguro de algo es que le estaba dando tiempo, Caín  
estaba confiado y quería que Shido consiguiera las fuerzas y  
compañía necesarias para enfrentarse a el y también estaba  
seguro que después de esto, alguno de los dos,  
dejaría de existir.... 


	7. Shadows of the past

Chapter 7 :  
Shadows of the past  
(las verdaderas intenciones de Caín)  
  
Durante un tiempo, Caín y Shido fueron amantes, y mas que eso,  
pero Shido, al darse cuanta de quien era Caín realmente, se  
alejo, ya que no compartía su visión tan sombría del mundo,  
tenia esperanzas, a pesar del paso de los siglos su alma  
permanecía eternamente joven, pero Caín nunca acepto esto,  
nunca pudo superar la partida de Shido y por eso había hecho  
todo lo que había hecho, no lo estaba torturando por  
lastimarlo, le quito temporalmente lo que mas quería para  
tratar de separarlos y volver a conquistar a Shido, lo cual era  
imposible, Shido ya había encontrado una nueva forma de vivir,  
su vida no era perfecta pero al menos hacia lo que le producía  
placer y ayudaba a la humanidad al mismo tiempo, tenia a Riho  
siempre a su lado y no le hacia falta nada, e incluso nunca  
tuvo problemas con los humanos gracias a la ayuda de Yayoi;  
Caín estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperar a  
Shido, incluso lastimarlo, Caín sencillamente no aceptaba un  
"no" por respuesta y es por esto que decidió tratar de armar el  
rompecabezas referente al pasado de Shido y separarlo de la  
mujer que amaba.  
  
Para Caín lograr su objetivo, lo primero que tenia que hacer  
era recuperar todos los datos perdidos en la mente de Shido  
pero no lo hizo de manera interna sino que busco las sombras  
del pasado.  
Caín empezó por buscar personas involucradas en el pasado  
lejano de Shido, fue ahí cuando decidió buscar a Tsugumi, una  
mujer que solía ser la novia de Shido cuando eran humanos,  
terminaron unas semanas antes de la transformación de Shido y  
el la busco de nuevo y la transformo a espaldas de Caín quien  
de todos modos se había enterado de su relación al seguir a  
Shido en uno de sus encuentros nocturnos con Tsugumi.  
Busco por todas partes a esta vampiresa, y tras un tiempo de  
ardua investigación dio con su paradero, ella se encontraba en  
China, había escogido el exilio y en un lejano bosque, se  
alimentaba de la sangre de animales salvajes quienes en medio  
de su ignorancia, tenían el  
atrevimiento de entrar en su territorio, Caín se apresuro y  
viajo a aquel lejano país, a pesar de la detallada información  
que le dieron, le fue bastante difícil encontrarla.  
Caín iba caminando cuidadosamente por aquel bosque donde le  
dijeron que se encontraba la vampiresa, busco por todo el  
bosque pero no la pudo encontrar, justo cuando se disponía a  
abandonar el lugar, una flecha pasa rozando por su lado y hace  
un pequeño rasguño en su rostro, Caín se mueve ágilmente y  
salta aun árbol cercano, de repente, esacucha una voz que le  
decia: "que haces aquí, quien eres??" Caín al oir las voces se  
apresura a responder "soy yo, Caín, no te acuerdas de mi??" en  
ese momento, Tsugumi hizo una cara de sorpresa al recordar la  
identidad del personaje que tenia en frente.  
( ella conocio a Caín justo en el momento en el que el  
descubrió la relación impropia que sostenía con Shido,  
enfurecido, trato de matarla pero Shido no lo dejo, la abandono  
y le prometió fidelidad eterna a Caín en cambio de que le  
perdonase la vida a Tsugumi y así fue).  
"que quieres de mi" pregunto "sabes que no he vuelto a ver a  
Shido desde aquella noche"  
"no es eso por lo que vine"  
"ah no? Entonces?"  
"necesito información"  
"sobre que?  
"Shido"  
"que quieres saber?"  
"su pasado".  
En ese momento, la vampiresa detuvo por completo sus  
movimientos como si hubiese un gran secreto del cual no quería  
que Caín se enterara, el se percato de esto e inmediatamente  
se le acerco y empezó a interrogarla.  
-que sabes de sus padres?, como era su vida antes de la  
transformación?.....  
-quieres que te cuente? Sígueme...  
Tsugumi hizo seguir a Caín hasta su pequeña cabaña en lo mas  
profundo del bosque, le preparó una bebida a base de hierbas y  
se sentó a platicar con el en una mesa.  
Sin necesidad de empezar a preguntarle de nuevo sobre Shido  
ella le empezó a contar:  
-Los padres de Shido fueron asesinados durante un  
enfrentamiento entre vampiros y nightbreeds en un callejón  
oscuro en la ciudad; la pareja había salido a celebrar su  
aniversario y cuando se encontraban caminando a casa,  
resultaron en un viejo callejón donde no pasaba nadie, segundos  
antes de esto, un grupo de breeds habían invadido un nido en  
busca de alimento lo cual dio origen al enfrentamiento, en  
medio de la confusión por la gran batalla, los padres de Shido  
no tuvieron mas remedio que esconderse cerca de los botes de  
basura, cuando los vampiros quienes resultaron victoriosos del  
enfrentamiento terminaron con los breeds, estaban bastante  
débiles y necesitaban alimento, fue allí cuando los  
encontraron, los asesinaron y se alimentaron de ellos, no los  
convirtieron pues no lo consideraron necesario ya que para  
ellos no fueron mas que unas nuevas victimas sumadas a la gran  
cantidad de gente que se ha visto afectada por la existencia de  
estas criaturas nocturnas y despiadadas.  
Cuando esto sucedió, Shido tenia alrededor de 16 años y juro  
vengarse y acabar en su totalidad con estos monstruos, después  
de su transformación, se dio cuenta que en los vampiros hay mas  
de lo que salta a la vista, por lo cual solo atacaba a quienes  
hacían de los humanos inocentes su alimento o diversión, pero  
en cambio se dio cuenta que los breeds eran la representación  
de la misma esencia de la crueldad a quienes solo les importa  
sobrevivir a costa de los mas débiles, los humanos.  
Años mas tarde, Shido se dio cuanta de la naturaleza asesina de  
Caín por lo cual lo dejo y juro no tomar una sola alma inocente  
mas y confinarla a la oscuridad eterna. 


	8. Oscuridad eterna

Chapter 8:  
Oscuridad eterna  
  
Caín por fin había averiguado la razón exacta por la cual  
Shido odiaba la naturaleza a la cual había sido condenado por  
su culpa y entendió que había cometido muchos errores pero  
¿será capaz de enmendarlos o por lo menos dejar de  
cometerlos? El sabia lo mucho que deseaba a Shido de nuevo a  
su lado pero .... esto era demasiado, Caín se había vuelto un  
adicto a la muerte con tantos años de masacres y "libertad  
plena" aunque no era libre del todo, con el paso del tiempo  
se hizo dependiente al sufrimiento, se había convertido en un  
sádico un cazador por instinto y lo había demostrado por la  
manera en la que recupero a Riho cuando ella trato de  
escapar, Caín tenia que tomar una decisión pero no sabia cual  
elegir, a el le fascinaba matar, pero Shido era poco mas que  
su obsesión, además no tenia mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y  
mucho menos con el pequeñísimo detalle de que había  
secuestrado a Riho y eso no es exactamente lo que se espera  
para reconquistar a alguien, Caín había decidido pasar un  
tiempo en china por lo menos mientras decidía que hacer ya  
que el ambiente que se generaba en estos momentos en Japón no  
era precisamente el mejor para pensar con claridad.  
  
-si no tienes donde quedarte puedes hacerlo aquí –dijo  
Tsugumi refiriéndose al confundido vampiro con el que se  
encontraba  
-eres muy amable, por que haces esto?  
-como entodas las personas que conoce, Shido deja una huella  
imborrable y comprendo a la perfección por lo que estas  
pasando  
-ah? – exclamo el vampiro sorprendido por lo que escuchaba –  
g-gracias.  
Esa noche, los dos vampiros decidieron salir al bosque en  
búsqueda de alimento, Caín no estaba acostumbrado a beber  
sangre de animales pero era todo lo que estaba permitido en  
el lugar donde se encontraba. Horas después, en el bosque  
encontraron un gran tigre que seria mas que perfecto para  
satisfacer las necesidades de los dos, Caín decidió alejarse  
y dejar que la vampiresa se encargara del trabajo "sucio",  
pero mientras Tsugumi se encontraba luchando con la feroz  
bestia, comete un error fatal, pierde la concentración por un  
momento, el cual el animal aprovecho par herirla gravemente,  
fue ahí cuando Caín salta del lugar en que se encuentra, saca  
su arma hecha de la poderosa sangre de vampiro que corría por  
sus venas y de un solo golpe acaba con la vida del animal.  
-gracias-dice Tsugumi quien se hallaba tirada en el piso  
bañada en su propia sangre-eso estuvo cerca  
-es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien me ayudo a comprender  
la naturaleza del verdadero amor- responde Caín mientras  
cargaba a Tsugumi para llevarla junto con el tigre a la  
cabaña, una vez ahí, ayudado por el poder regenerativo de los  
vampiros, sana sus heridas.  
Momentos mas tarde, entra Caín al cuarto de Tsugumi quien se  
encontraba inconsciente descansando para reponerse por  
completo de lo sucedido y le da un vaso con sangre del tigre.  
-gracias de nuevo  
-ya te sientes mejor??  
-aparentemente...  
de un momento a otro y sin razón aparente a excepción de su  
naturaleza, los vampiros se transforman y comienzan a besarse  
apasionadamente y a lastimarse mutuamente en busca de placer,  
juguetean un rato y sin darse cuenta en que momento, sale el  
amenazante sol signo de que ya era hora para descansar, se  
acuestan los dos juntos en el ataúd de Tsugumi y esperan el  
siguiente anochecer. 


	9. Bienvenido a casa

Chapter 9  
Welcome home  
Caín y Tsugumi esperaron juntos descansando en aquel ataúd,  
para Caín no había significado nada lo ocurrido la noche  
anterior y lo mismo ocurría para Tsugumi, al siguiente  
Anochecer, ambos despiertan como si nada hubiera ocurrido  
pero Caín sabia que ya era hora de regresar, lo ocurrido en  
china le sirvió como reflexión, tuvo suficiente tiempo para  
pensar y decidir que hacer, por lo que sin dar mas vueltas al  
asunto se embarcó de nuevo a Japón ya habiendo decidido dejar  
en libertad a Riho y hablar con Shido para que este le diera  
una oportunidad d demostrar los cambios recientes en su  
interior, cuando Caín llega a Japón, lo primero que hace es  
ir a la iglesia a buscar a Riho, pero en vez de esto  
encuentra n nightbreed acabando con todo a su paso, Riho aun  
estaba amarrada en la parte de arriba y los vampiros trataban  
de eliminar a los monstruos sin resultado, el gran ejercito  
de Caín estaba reducido a unos cuantos vampiros mal heridos  
que trataban de huir para sobrevivir, Caín al ver la  
situación, de inmediato se abalanza sobre la bestia, pero  
había algo raro en ella, era muy poderosa como para ser  
nightbreed y allí se dio cuenta que el cuerpo que había  
poseído no era el de un humano, ni siquiera un animal, el  
breed simplemente había poseído un vampiro, por lo cual su  
poder era asombroso, Caín sin importarle en lo absoluto, se  
abalanza sobre el, usa su sangre para elaborar un arma y  
empieza a atacar, la lucha era bastante pareja ya que Caín de  
todos modos no era un vampiro normal ya que el tiempo le  
había dado habilidades especiales que otros vampiros no  
tenían, la batalla aun no se definía cuando de repente uno  
de los vampiros heridos que se encontraba en la iglesia  
decide liberar a Riho ya que sabia que esta ayudaría a  
eliminar a la criatura de la noche, y así lo hizo, Riho en  
ese momento salta detrás del breed y comienza a atacar, casi  
lo mataban pero de un momento a otro el breed en medio de su  
desesperación por la victoria, deja el cuerpo libre y se  
arrastra hacia Riho quien en su debilidad por la reciente  
pelea no puede evitar ser poseída, la unión entre los poderes  
del breed y los de esta vampiresa eran inigualables, pero  
había algo especial en esta ocasión y es que debido al poder  
de Riho, el breed pudo tomar su cuerpo pero no la totalidad  
de su mente, la vampiresa sufría dentro del breed y aunque  
podía recobrar el control de su cuerpo por momentos, el breed  
dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sorpresivamente, el breed  
empezó a sentir emociones transmitidas por la conciencia de  
Riho por lo cual ella se encontraba sufriendo una terrible  
agonía al estar despierta dentro del breed encerrada la mayor  
parte del tiempo, Shido y Riho sostenían una conexión  
especial por lo que Shido podía sentir el sufrimiento de  
Riho, inmediatamente depuse de recibir la primera señal de  
esto, se apresura a la iglesia y sin pensarlo entra tumbando  
las puertas con su gran fuerza, al ver la escena, se apresura  
al lugar en el que se encontraba Caín también herido y le  
dice:  
-monstruo que has hecho??  
-esta vez yo no fui, tienes que creerme  
-y como hacerlo después de lo que causaste?  
-porque yo no estaba en el país, llegue esta noche y cuando  
lo hice estaba mi ejercito luchando con este breed, trate de  
matarlo pero era muy fuerte, uno de los vampiros la libero  
para que ayudara a pelear contra el breed y este la poseyó  
-levántate, tienes que ayudarme a liberarla  
-si  
-ah?- Shido no entendía la razón por la cual Caín quería  
ayudarlo pero sin embargo ese no era el momento para  
averiguarlo  
los dos vampiros se dirigen rápidamente hacia el breed y  
comienzan a atacar, eran muy poderosos pero sin embargo, el  
breed tenia la ventaja, ser huésped en el cuerpo de una  
vampiresa tan poderosa como Riho no es cualquier cosa, el  
breed en menos de cinco minutos ya había herido de gravedad a  
Shido y se había encargado de neutralizar a Caín dejándolo  
inconsciente, segundos después de esto, llega Yayoi con Guni  
en un carro y al ver la situación llaman a Shido para que  
huya con ellos, Shido las mira y observa la posibilidad de  
huir antes de ser asesinado, así que se apresura, toma a Caín  
y se dirige lo mas rápido posible al vehículo, Yayoi los  
lleva al apartamento donde vive Shido y ahí los atiende junto  
con Guni, cuando ambos recuperaron la conciencia por  
completo, les lleva un poco de sangre y empieza a hablar con  
ellos, Caín en ese momento les explica el motivo de su viaje  
a china y la decisión que había tomado, además se pone a sus  
servicios para ayudarles a recuperar a Riho, Shido  
sorprendido por el aparente cambio que había visto en Caín  
inmediatamente empieza a desconfiar:  
-que quieres?  
-ayudarlos  
-con que fin??  
-te extraño, nunca debiste haberme dejado y te lo voy a  
demostrar  
-no te creo  
-me necesitas...  
Shido en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que decía era  
cierto, lo necesitaba y gustele o no tenia que confiar en  
el...  
Les gusto??? Espero reviews .... 


	10. Reuniendo fuerzas

Chapter 10:  
Reuniendo fuerzas  
Shido por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que le convenía para  
recuperar a Riho, tenia que aprender a confiar en Caín y reunir  
la mayor ayuda posible para enfrentarse al breed que poseía el  
cuerpo de Riho, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, ya que el  
ejercito de Caín se había disuelto y el no era muy sociable lo  
que explicaba su falta de amigos, fue en ese momento cuando  
Yayoi intervino:  
.Shido, dejame ayudarte –suplica la joven  
-como? A que te refieres? Le responde el confundido vampiro  
-que no es obvio –le dice Caín mientras lo miraba fijamente a  
los ojos-ella quiere que la transformes, esta dispuesta a darlo  
todo con tal de ayudarte  
-no! –dice Shido sin poder creer lo que escuchaba  
-prometí no volver a hacerlo  
-si quieres lo haré yo –propone Caín  
-no es el hecho de quien lo haga, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar  
la perdición de un alma mas, de una amiga mas  
-Shido esta vez es necesario, me necesitas –explica la joven  
con lágrimas en los ojos  
-no  
-sabes que no tenemos opción  
-No!!!! –grita Shido desesperado al darse cuenta que Yayoi  
tenia razón  
eres una joven muy valiente –dice Caín refiriéndose a Yayoi  
-estas loca???-dice Guni – no te permitiré hacerlo, no esta vez  
-no tenemos otra alternativa.  
-todos se preparan para lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, se  
había decidido que Shido iba a ser quien transformara a Yayoi  
ya que era por quien ella se estaba sacrificando, dudándolo  
varias veces y llorando al ver que no había mas salida, Shido  
muerde lentamente el cuello de la joven condenándola a una  
eternidad de sufrimiento, ya había perdido todo lo que le  
importaba así que para ella no había gran diferencia, pero para  
los demás si, al ver a Yayoi levantarse convertida en un ser  
completamente distinto, posaron atónitos y sin poder creer lo  
que presenciaba.  
-es la primera vez en mi larga existencia que veo algo  
parecido, nunca antes vi a nadie entregar su vida de esa manera  
por un ser querido, Shido eres muy afortunado –dice Caín  
-lo se. Gracias por lo que me entregas Yayoi  
-no perdamos mas el tiempo, tenemos que recuperar a Riho- dice  
Yayoi apenas conciente de lo que acababa de hacer  
en ese momento un sentimiento de pánico invadió por completo a  
Shido, no estaba seguro de si podría recuperar a Riho, aun con  
la fuerza de una nueva vampiresa era casi imposible lograrlo,  
además también existía la posibilidad de derrotar a breed y  
perder a Riho ya que la mayor parte de los poseídos por un  
breed mueren al ser la bestia desterrada.  
Minutos después, a Caín se le ocurrió una idea, la única hasta  
el momento, así que le dijo a Shido que fuera a china y le  
pidiera ayuda a Tsugumi ya que sabia que ella todavía guardaba  
un lugar en su perdida y oscura alma para el, después le dijo  
que el iría a tratar de reunir a los sobrevivientes de su  
ejercito para tener el apoyo suficiente y enfrentarse a breed.  
Shido al verse sin mas que hacer, tomo el primer barco que  
zarpaba hacia china en busca de Tsugumi y bajo las  
orientaciones de Caín, llego al bosque, en el cual se  
encontraba ella y fue directo hacia donde el le había dicho que  
quedaba su cabaña. Shido llega al lugar indicado, golpea en la  
puerta de la cabaña y sale aquella hermosa vampiresa a quien el  
había dejado por protegerla del aquel entonces oscuro y maligno  
poder de Caín.  
-que quieres? –pregunta la atractiva vampiresa que lo miraba  
sin saber que pensar.  
-tu ayuda  
-ayuda? Y para que?  
-recuperar a Riho  
-estas loco?  
-por favor eres mi única esperanza  
-la vampiresa nunca lo había visto de esa manera, rogando por  
ayuda con ambos ojos aguados y desesperado por no saber que  
hacer, razón por la cual lo deja seguir para explicarse y  
decidir si lo ayudaría.  
En ese momento, Shido paso, se sentó con Tsugumi en la sala y  
empezó a exponerle la situación.  
-esta bien, te ayudare-responde Tsugumi ante las suplicas de  
Shido-pero con la condición de que me ahorres todos los  
detalles.  
-gracias  
allí fue, cuando Shido la tomo rápidamente de un brazo con una  
sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro y la llevo al puerto, se  
embarcaron rumbo a Japón donde le estaban esperando todos sus  
amigos.  
Entre tanto, Caín se encontraba buscando a los cinco únicos  
sobrevivientes de su ejercito por causa de los ataques de  
breed, primero fue a un viejo lote de basura en el centro de la  
ciudad donde encontró a tres de ellos, los tres llenos de  
miedo al ver a su antiguo jefe, inmediatamente aceptaron  
ayudarlo a vencer a breed, después fue al sur de la ciudad  
donde se encontraba uno de ellos solo buscando el modo de  
sobrevivir, este no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente  
hasta que Caín le prometió ayudarlo a encontrar a su familia  
perdida después de que terminaran con el breed, el quinto y  
ultimo estaba en un antiguo parqueadero abandonado, este se  
ofreció a ayudarlo siempre y cuando lo liberara por completo al  
terminar con su misión.  
Ya tenían las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarse a breed en  
un combate mas parejo, con estos últimos ya eran ocho vampiros  
bajo las ordenes de Shido, contando a Yayoi porque ya estaba  
hecho, estaba transformada, había sacrificado todo por el  
amor,  
Y no era la ultima vez que lo haría. 


	11. El último sacrificio de Yayoi

Chapter 11:  
El ultimo sacrificio de Yayoi  
  
Yayoi siempre ha sido el tipo de mujer que lucha por lo que  
quiere, nunca ha temido a la muerte como tal y el haberse  
convertido en vampiresa fue un gran sacrificio que estaba  
dispuesta a hacer con tal de lograr la felicidad de un ser  
amado, Shido ya tenia la responsabilidad de dirigir un grupo  
muy poderoso y a pesar de su estado emocional, o de el hecho de  
que no podía confiar en Caín tenia una misión de la cual  
dependía lo mas preciado para el en el mundo, Riho.  
Cuando terminaron de organizarse, decidieron hacer una  
estrategia de batalla, el plan que los llevaría a derrotar al  
breed y a recuperar a Riho, se sentaron todos en la mesa del  
comedor, la desocuparon e hicieron rápidamente un plano del  
subterráneo de la iglesia con ayuda de Caín, el conocía todas  
las posibles formas de entrar a la iglesia sin ser descubierto  
y aunque eran pocas, dividió el grupo por parejas para poder  
entrar y atacar al breed desde diferentes frentes.  
Una vez adentro, ellos realizarían un ataque gradual hasta que  
todos se encontraran usando sus poderes al máximo, pero antes  
de decidir con exactitud lo que harían, primero tenían que  
decidir las parejas cn las que entrarían, tarea la cual  
hicieron por medio de un sorteo, primero salió Caín con  
Tsugumi, lugo salieron dos de los vampiros que se encontraban  
bajo las ordenes de Caín, luego salieron dos de estos vampiros  
mas, seguido de esto salió el quinto y ultimo vampiro con Guni  
quien a pesar de que se le pidió abandonar la misión, creyó que  
podía ser útil su participación en el equipo, y por ultimo  
salieron Shido y Yayoi, quien no podía estar mas feliz por  
esto.  
El grupo espero a la noche siguiente para empezar con el  
ataque, salieron todos listos para la batalla, habían tenido  
tiempo suficiente para prepararse sicológicamente y todos ya  
sabían que las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas lo  
cual no les importaba en lo absoluto.  
A Yayoi y a Shido les había tocado entrar a la iglesia por  
medio de un túnel estrecho al costado norte de esta, Shido  
notaba a Yayoi bastante deprimida y a pesar de que el ya sabia  
la razón de esto, no podía quedarse callado así que le  
pregunto:  
-que tienes?  
-no es nada  
-te conozco  
-ya te lo dije no es nada  
-como quieras dice el vampiro sin demostrar mayor  
interés se voltea y sigue con su camino  
-espera  
-que? –creí que no querías hablar conmigo  
- no es eso, lo siento-se disculpa Yayoi- esque sabes que no  
puedo tolerar verte así de preocupado por Riho, no tolero mas  
esta situación, te amo –dice la vampiresa mientras se abalanza  
sobre Shido y le da un beso, estaba sonrojada y no podía creer  
lo que estaba haciendo.  
-no lo hagas –responde el vampiro ante la situación  
-lo siento, no me pude controlar  
-no te preocupes.  
Ambos siguieron con la misión y prometieron no comentarle a  
nadie nada de lo ocurrido.  
Entretanto Caín y tsugumi se encontraban ingresando a la  
iglesia por la puerta principal, se detienen un momento en  
frente del ataúd de Caín que permanecía intacto en el lugar  
donde el lo había dejado.  
-es tuyo? Pregunta Tsugumi confundida por la mirada que Caín  
dedicaba a tal objeto  
-no, nunca lo había visto  
-ah? –lo mira la vampiresa confundida, pero de igual manera, en  
el fondo presentía que ese ataúd pertenecía a el , conocía la  
naturaleza de los vampiros y su manera de reaccionar ante este  
tipo de cosas.  
Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, deciden seguir adelante, bajar  
al sótano de la iglesia y con sorpresa se dieron cuanta de que  
todos se hallaban ahí esperándolos en los sitios acordados  
escondidos.  
Como era de esperarse quien sale a atacar de primero es Shido,  
con su pareja Yayoi quienes sacan sus respectivas armas y  
comienzan con la ofensiva, después sale Caín con Tsugumi y por  
ultimo los demás al tiempo, el breed se detiene por un momento  
y al verse encerrado comienza a demostrarles a los demás de que  
es capaz, así que sorprendentemente se multiplica dejando que  
todos tengan un oponente fijo, cada uno de los breeds generados  
era mucho mas débiles que el original pero sin embargo no  
dejaban de ser oponentes dignos para todos los vampiros.  
Obviamente Shido escogió pelear con el principal y mas poderoso  
del cual habían salido todos los demás, empezó la pelea y como  
era de suponerse el primero en caer fue el oponente de Caín  
seguido por dos de los vampiros que obedecían sus ordenes, esto  
ya era una desventaja para ellos pero a pesar de esto, los  
breeds quienes derrotaban a sus oponentes, regresaban al  
original haciéndole la lucha cada vez mas difícil a Shido, la  
batalla sigue su curso normal y Caín decide ayudar a los demás,  
empezo con ayudarle a Tsugumi por lo que ya se habian librado  
de otro breed, Caín sorprendido vio como Yayoi a pesar de el  
tiempo que llevaba transformada peleaba como si tuviera años de  
experiencia, para el era algo sorprendente pero para los demás  
no, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo acompañando a Shido en sus  
batallas lo cual le daba puntos extra en batalla, siguieron  
cayendo por igual tanto breeds como los vampiros que  
pertenecían al antiguo ejercito de Caín ya que no eran muy  
poderosos, de un momento a otro se sintio un gran grito en el  
recinto, era de Shido, había sido herido de gravedad, por las  
derrotas de los vampiros el breed ya era muy fuerte como para  
el solo así que Caín, Tsugumi y Yayoi quienes ya habían  
terminado, corren para ayudarlo, el breed comienza a atacar a  
una velocidad sorprendente pero de todos modos sus atacantes lo  
superaban en numero, de repente uno de los breeds que  
aparentemente había sido derrotado se levanta detrás de Tsugumi  
y efectúa un ataque sorpresa asesinando a la vampiresa, Caín no  
pudo asimilar lo ocurrido así que fue a ver que podía hacer por  
ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, había muerto Caín lloro al  
comprender que Tsugumi se había convertido en una persona  
especial para el, su furia era inminente por lo cual se volteo  
hacia el breed y lo ataco desesperadamente, hirió al breed en  
su brazo izquierdo debido a sus ataques pero no se podía  
controlar, y a pesar de haber causado algunas heridas  
superficiales en su oponente cometió un error fatal al dejarse  
llevar por sus emociones por primera vez, breed se aprovecho de  
esto y con un ataque preciso que lo dejo inconsciente y  
tirado en el piso lejos del lugar, para ese omento solo se  
encontraban peleando Yayoi y Guni quien no era de gran ayuda,  
sin embargo fue allí cuando despertó Shido y al ver la  
situación se apresuro a atacar al breed con Yayoi, las  
posibilidades de vencer eran cada vez menores, pero eso no los  
detenía, ambos siguieron atacando pero el daño causado al breed  
no era mayor mientras que ellos ya estaban bastante lesionados,  
Shido en ese momento y en medio de su desesperación, tomo su  
arma y logro en un intento desesperado atravesar el cuerpo de  
Riho ocasionando la salida del breed de allí, el breed se  
arrastraba a una velocidad sorprendente y se hospedo en el  
cuerpo de Caín quien aun s encontraba en el piso inconsciente,  
Shido en ese momento o se preocupaba por esto sino que fue y  
tomo a Riho en sus brazos estaba consciente y aun respiraba, su  
ropa o lo que quedaba de ella estaba bañada en sangre por el  
ataque del mismo Shido, quien derramaba lagrimas sobre la  
herida de Riho, la única manera de salvarla era matando al  
breed ya que de esta manera todas las heridas causadas después  
de que este la poseyera sanarían, pero no había mucho tiempo y  
breed se había refortalecido, Shido se paro en ese momento, aun  
con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, vio que ya había amanecido  
ya que una luz penetraba desde la parte de arriba por donde  
había entrado Caín, saca de nuevo su espada y hombro a hombro  
con Yayoi saltan sobre el breed ahora en el cuerpo de Caín,  
Yayoi al ver a Riho muriendo y a Shido pasando por un gran  
dolor, se pone atrás de breed, lo toma de los brazos y le dice  
a Shido:  
-ataca!  
-pero eso los mataría a los dos  
-ataca te digo no lo podré sostener por mucho tiempo  
-no!  
-ya no hay nada en este mundo para mi, ustedes tienen toda una  
eternidad que disfrutar juntos, ataca maldita sea-grita Yayoi  
esta vez llorando, esta era su particular manera de decir  
adiós.  
-Shido al ver lo que sucedía, asintió y lanzo su espada lo mas  
duro que pudo, esta atravesó el cuerpo de Caín junto con el de  
Yayoi, quien murió instantáneamente, el breed salió de nuevo  
pero estavez no tenia a donde ir así que no paso mucho tiempo  
antes de que padeciera, Caín por su parte estaba bien por la  
misma razón por la que Riho se levanto sorprendida por su  
recuperación.  
Shido volteo en dirección a Riho y con una gran sonrisa le dijo  
te amo, fue corriendo y la abrazó mientras Caín los observaba  
celoso pero feliz ya que sabia que una nueva era de quietud  
estaba por venir para todos ya que el por fin estaba dispuesto  
a dejarlos vivir en paz, Shido en su interior le daba las  
gracias a Yayoi por haberles dado la oportunidad de seguir  
juntos sacrificando su propia vida. 


	12. lagrimas de sangre

Chapter 12:  
Blood tears  
  
Aquella noche, el cielo estaba claro, nublado, prevalecía una  
atmósfera llena de tranquilidad y por sorprendente que pueda  
llegar a ser Shido y Riho decidieron tomarse una noche de  
descanso para reponerse de todo lo que había pasado, ya que el  
aun se encontraba bastante débil por lo ocurrido.  
-creo que no te he dado las gracias.  
-porque me las has de dar??  
-por salvarme, por preocuparte y por arriesgar mas de lo que  
tenias por mi.  
El vampiro la miró y le sonrió, después la abrazó y se llenó  
de júbilo al sentir de nuevo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo  
el calor producido por el cuerpo de su amada al sentirse segura  
y protegida entre sus brazos.  
Ellos sabían que nunca tendrían una temporada completa de paz  
así que tenían que aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que se  
les había dado por un corto tiempo y mas sabiendo que Shido  
tenia todavía la importante misión de acabar con la raza de los  
breeds para siempre y también de arrancar todo tipo de mal de  
raíz, tarea que podría no acabar nunca.  
Aquella noche, además de salir y disfrutar de su tiempo juntos,  
Shido y Riho decidieron pasar por el cementerio y visitar las  
tumbas (hechas por ellos) a los valientes que dieron su vida  
para permitirles estar juntos de nuevo y esta vez aparentemente  
por toda la eternidad ya que por lo que se veía, era imposible  
acabar por completo con el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  
Primero pasaron por la tumba de Tsugumi y los otros vampiros,  
inclinaron sus cabezas e hicieron una pequeña reflexión  
pidiendo por sus almas y agradeciéndoles sus sacrificios, y por  
ultimo fueron a la tumba de Yayoi a quien aun le tenían gran  
aprecio por lo que hizo, en especial Riho que nunca creyó que  
esa rivalidad por Shido se llegara a convertir en una gran  
amistad que perduraría por siempre en sus corazones, así que  
juntos, pusieron unas hermosas flores en su tumba y con  
lagrimas en los ojos se despidieron por ultima vez de esa gran  
persona a quien le debían algo aun mas preciado que la vida  
misma.  
Después de hacer esto, Shido se sentó en el piso y se recostó  
en un árbol bastante viejo que se encontraba en el lugar y Riho  
puso su cabeza en las piernas de Shido acostándose en el suelo,  
el viento empezó a soplar agitando sus cabelleras y moviendo  
sus ropas, el pelo de Shido cubría su rostro haciéndolo ver de  
una manera atractiva para Riho quien no podía apartar su vista  
de el, era increíble que después de tanto dolor por fin  
pudiesen estar juntos sin problemas ya que la única persona  
capaz de causarles tal sufrimiento, había jurado dejarlos en  
paz, ya no tenían las sombras del pasado atormentándolos ni  
enemigos mortales acechándolos esperando la oportunidad de  
acabar con ellos, al parecer era el fin, o mejor, el principio  
de una nueva era de combatir contra el mal juntos sin tener la  
necesidad de seguir derramando lágrimas de sangre. 


End file.
